


Fantastic beasts e onde está a competência da grande potencia mundial?

by Dorabel_Essa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorabel_Essa/pseuds/Dorabel_Essa
Summary: "Que estranho era tudo aquilo. Havia pensado que entrar em um país com uma maleta cheia de animais, perdê-los ocasionalmente e ser visto praticando magia por trouxas fosse uma coisa mais tranquila. Cadê o senso de humor americano?". Uma versão alternativa para a primeira aventura de Newt, feita com gotas de limão.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic publicada em 24/11/2016 e, provavelmente, a coisa mais agressiva que já escrevi na vida. Sim, eu detestei animais fantásticos, acho que as partes envolvidas neste projeto poderiam se esforçar mais para sugar o dinheiro dos fãs e precisei escrever as linhas a seguir para aliviar um pouco minha frustração. 
> 
> 'Animais fantásticos e onde habitam' (M.M.: X) pertence à JKR e à Warner. Graças a Merlin! O que ganho escrevendo essa fic? Neca de pitibiriba! Dorabel foi ao cinema com alguns Leontopithecus rosalia escondidos no bolso, mas saiu da sessão com uma inquietante sensação de que havia perdido seus animaizinhos fantásticos. Essa fanfic nasceu assim, portanto não estranhem se acaso ela morder ou arranhar.

Finalmente, Estados Unidos da América!

Maleta em modo trouxa, expressão facial razoavelmente sob controle... _"Vamos, Newt, você não está fazendo nada de errado. Não precisa se comportar como um tronquilho assustado"_.

— Algum animal ou alimento na maleta, senhor?

— Não. Err... Não, senhor.

— Posso ver?

— É claro...

Inspeção realizada e foi mais fácil do que esperado. _"Como um país com segurança tão baixa conseguiu ser decisivo naquela guerra que o Departamento de Assuntos Trouxas tanto comentava? Grande potencia mundial"_.

Um pelúcio fugitivo aqui, um ovo de occami esquecido acolá... Bem, o que mais um magizoologista formado e experimentado poderia perder por aí, senão criaturas mágicas? Ossos do ofício, ora! Em todo caso, maletas de viagem com feitiço indetectável de extensão extragrande não eram nada baratas, portanto teria que se virar com aquele inconveniente fecho frouxo... Não havia nada de realmente perigoso ali; apenas criaturas como erumpentes engraçadinhos, occamis fofos e a montaria predileta dos trasgos, os arpéus.

— Aurores de Nova York. Mãos ao alto e sem movimentos bruscos, senhor. Seu nome?

— Que? Eu... Scamander. Newt Scamander.

— Por favor, apresente sua licença para transporte de criaturas mágicas e porte de varinha.

Houve um silêncio denso. Newt piscava nervosamente enquanto, em contraste, a mulher à sua frente exibia-se confiante, decidida e profissional, o que, obviamente, era de se esperar de alguém com treinamento militar de elite e experiência direta no combate às artes das trevas.

— Eu não... — Newt engoliu em seco, tentando organizar as idéias e conduzir a situação delicada da melhor maneira possível. _"O que o professor Dumbledore faria?"_ — Senhorita...?

— Auror Goldstein, e o senhor ainda não apresentou os documentos exigidos.

— Auror Goldstein. Bem, eu não tenho uma licença. Na verdade, sou um magizoologista britânico e estou catalogando informações sobre as diversas espécies de criaturas mágicas ao redor do mundo. Pretendo escrever um livro e ajudar a comunidade bruxa a entender melhor nossa fauna. Sabe como é... A ignorância de nosso povo tem dizimado populações inteiras de animais e...

— Documentação, senhor Scamander — A voz, dessa vez, soou mais incisiva e impaciente.

E foi assim que o ex-lufa-lufa foi parar mais uma vez atrás das grades, com outra acusação bastante séria e sem Dumbledore para advogar em seu favor.

— Eu não estava traficando animais! Sou um magizoologista autorizado!

A auror preenchia um boletim com detalhes da apreensão e mantinha um silêncio intransponível há mais de meia hora, aparentemente indiferente às diversas súplicas de Newt.

— Por favor, eu posso resolver essa situação. Se eu pudesse, ao menos, falar com a presidente do ministério bruxo americano...

— Falar diretamente com nossa autoridade máxima? — Popertina Goldstein riu debochadamente — É claro, senhor Scamander. Esse é o procedimento padrão em todos os países. Por que eu simplesmente não invadi o gabinete da presidente da MACUSA, com um prisioneiro a tiracolo e pedi atenção especial para mais um caso de estrangeiros cometendo ilegalidades neste país? Melhor, eu poderia irromper dramaticamente durante as importantíssimas reuniões de máximo sigilo para reportar cada caso trabalhado!

Decididamente, Newt a preferia em silêncio, mas não estava em condições de exigir muito. Enquanto a fizesse falar, mesmo que fosse para inocular seu sarcasmo, ela não ouviria o discreto canto do seu rapinomônio em missão de resgate. Ele já devia estar próximo... Qualquer linha de raciocínio do pesquisador foi instantaneamente transformada em fumaça quando ele avistou aquele espécime de beleza rara e angelical, caminhando apressadamente em seu traje de dançarina de charleston.

Finalmente sua estadia em território americano fazia sentido. Agora, sim, poderia seguir o caminho típico do herói desajustado que encontra a bela mocinha e a conquista com seu jeitinho fofo-desajeitado para, juntos, escapar das situações mais difíceis sem perder a piada — a mala, sim, podia ser perdida. Newt bagunçou o cabelo um pouquinho mais e arregalou os olhos para fazer jus à tão importante primeiro encontro. _"Te-te-testando... E-E-Eu... Q-Que?"_. Gagueira e confusão em dia. Que venha o romance baseado em nada!

— Tina, um _protego horribilis_ , rápido. — Gritou a loira-provável-senhora-Scamander, que certamente tinha bastante intimidade com a oficial para chamá-la por apelidos durante o expediente. E um feitiço de proteção tão potente era o que ele mesmo necessitava neste momento crítico. Sem questionamentos, nem mais que uma troca de olhares, a aludida executou o feitiço pedido, englobando os três presentes em sua proteção. Não precisaram de mais do que um minuto para contemplarem uma vistosa ave azul investindo contra a barreira de proteção. E Popertina levou ainda menos tempo para concluir o que estava acontecendo ali. Após um feitiço estuporante seguido de um _incarcerous_ , ela se virou para encarar seu prisioneiro e seu olhar feroz não indicava boas notícias.

\- Péssima ideia, Scamander. Realmente... — Ela girou o pescoço em direção à pena com a qual escrevia há momentos antes e falou num tom alto e forte, como se canalizasse toda sua frustração nesse ato. — Posse ilegal de animais silvestres...

— Eu não...

—... porte ilegal de varinha, violação da lei Rappaport, crime de desacato, tentativa de fuga. Gostaria de acrescentar algo mais, senhor Scamander?

Newt sabia que estava muito ferrado, mas nada importava tanto quanto sua ave que estava caída no chão, envolvida em cordas mágicas. Seu olhar não passou despercebido pela auror, que sentiu sua própria irritação diminuir um pouco.

— Ela ficará bem. O estuporamento foi bastante fraco.

— É ele.

— Como?

— A ave... É macho. Eu o chamo de New.

— Você nomeia cada uma das criaturas que carrega? — Foi a moça desconhecida quem perguntou.

— Bem, nem todas. Em geral, nomeio aquelas as quais mais me apego, seja porque necessitam dos meus cuidados com maior freqüência, ou porque me dão bastante trabalho... — Newt sorriu amplamente, certamente lembrando-se de algum animal mais travesso.

— É um lindo pelúcio, Sr. Scamander. Bela pelagem, bom tamanho... Bilbo, certo?

— Como...? Como?

Popertina girou os olhos diante de mais uma mini exibição da irmã. Era sempre do mesmo jeito: contato inicial - exposição de informação não dita - choque - _"Eu leio mentes, querido"_. Queenie precisava mudar o repertório.

— Oh, eu posso ler mentes.

_"Bingo!"_

— Essa é Queenie Goldstein, minha irmã e legilimente nata. Queen, como você já sabe, esse é meu prisioneiro inglês, Newt Scamander.

— Você sai por aí contando para todo mundo que pode ler mentes? — Perguntou Newt, com a mesma cara assustada de sempre. — Não é arriscado? Quer dizer, quantos bruxos são capazes de ler a mente alheia? É um poder extraordinário e...

— Eu trabalho na seção de Execução das leis mágicas. Meu dom é também minha ferramenta de trabalho.

— Uau! — Newt estava realmente impressionado. Quer dizer, não era tão surpreendente assim que uma pessoa com um dom tão especial e valioso quanto aquele tivesse um emprego garantido no ministério ou em alguma instituição com boa visão de negócios. Não desperdiçariam esse trunfo fazendo-a servir cafezinho por aí, por exemplo.

Tina escolheu esse momento para agradecer à irmã por tê-la protegido contra o ataque da ave e recebeu um sorriso cúmplice de volta. Para Newt, restou uma dúvida:

— Você é legilimente ou clarividente? Digo... Como conseguiu descobrir que a auror Goldstein corria algum risco se você sequer estava no mesmo aposento?

— Estou tendo uma visão agora mesmo: com essa ficha criminal, o senhor acabará condenado à morte, senhor Scamander.

— Q-Que?

— Bem, posso ver que suas intenções são boas, embora o modo como as executa seja... Lamentável. Aqui nos Estados Unidos os seminvisos não tem predadores naturais, senhor Scamander. Em compensação, como certamente o senhor deve saber, essa espécie aprecia bastante os botões-de-prata, podendo acabar com plantações inteiras. E, veja que coincidência, somos grandes produtores e exportadores de botões-de-prata, o que transforma SEU animalzinho em uma praga NESTE lado do mundo. E este é só um exemplo do desequilíbrio ambiental que suas boas intenções carentes de responsabilidade podem ocasionar.

Newt abaixou a cabeça e Popertina aproveitou para retomar a palavra.

— Além de tudo, você se permitiu ser visto executando magia diante de um no-maj. Tem alguma idéia do quanto este país é rigoroso em relação ao contato com seres não-mágicos, senhor Scamander? Tem noção do quanto você expôs a segurança dos bruxos americanos com sua falta de cuidado?

— Me desculpem por isso. Eu não... Não fazia ideia. Vou ser condenado à morte? E meus animais? Por favor, pelo menos me dêem a garantia de que eles ficarão bem.

As irmãs trocaram olhares e pareciam travar algum tipo de diálogo sem palavras... _"Dãã, uma delas é legilimente. Claro que sabe exatamente o que a outra está pensando"_. Foi Queenie quem se pronunciou:

— O senhor será julgado pela nossa suprema corte. Não está em nosso poder estipular a pena. Tina, como auror, cumpriu a parte dela, identificando, capturando e redigindo o boletim de ocorrência do contraventor, ou seja, você. Nos encontraremos novamente para que o senhor possa... Bem, "prestar declaração", se é que me entende. Quanto aos animais, estão sob os cuidados do Departamento para regulação e controle de criaturas mágicas e provavelmente serão encaminhadas aos seus habitats naturais, ou ao departamento britânico equivalente, caso eles reclamem a posse e tenham documentação para tanto.

Era demais para o magizoologista. Cansado, resolveu sentar num cantinho da minúscula cela temporária que o retinha e observar de longe o resto do processo burocrático ao qual estava submetido. Que estranho era tudo aquilo. Havia pensado que entrar em um país com uma maleta cheia de animais, perdê-los ocasionalmente e ser visto praticando magia por trouxas fosse uma coisa mais tranquila. Cadê o senso de humor americano? Estava tão acostumado com a bagunça que era o Ministério da Magia Inglês...

Gritos distantes, movimentação estranha, mais pessoas atravessando o corredor de celas. Um homem muito elegante estava sendo conduzindo por nada menos que CINCO aurores, todos prontos para reduzi-lo a pó caso ousasse respirar de maneira suspeita. Newt piscou várias vezes e começou a duvidar de sua sanidade. Será que estava sob efeito de algum confundus e não percebeu? Por que certamente não poderia ter à sua frente, subjugado e indefeso, ao maior e mais perigoso bruxo dos últimos tempos. Não poderia ser Grindelwald ali, o responsável por iniciar a maior guerra bruxa do século, por matar um sem número de magos e trouxas, por espalhar absoluto terror por toda a Europa, preso como um simples peão em um país estrangeiro.

O que a Grã-Bretanha seria capaz de oferecer aos Estados Unidos em troca de tão valioso prisioneiro? Basicamente, a guerra poderia acabar ali. É claro que Grindelwald era só mais um nome nesta guerra — por mais importante e emblemático que fosse —, que a luta continuaria contra todos seus aliados, mas, que golpe seria para o outro lado perder uma liderança desse calibre! E da forma mais ridícula possível!

Tina e Queen, por mais acostumadas que estivessem com a rotina de aurores, não conseguiram dissimular bem a surpresa e até receio por ter um terrorista como aquele sob o poder da MACUSA. Obviamente, ele não ocuparia uma cela comum, mas uma daquelas de segurança máxima. Também não seria executado. Já podia imaginar as loooooongas sessões diplomáticas entre as duas potências anglo-saxônicas. Queenie foi a primeira a sair do estupor momentâneo, mas sua expressão estava longe da tranquilidade padrão. Voltou-se imediatamente para encarar sua irmã, o pânico estampado em sua cara.

— Tina, algo está errado, isso é uma... — E foi tudo o que a legilimente conseguiu pronunciar, antes de ser atingida pelo característico raio vermelho que a deixou inconsciente.

O que ocorreu na seqüência foi uma confusão de raios, explosões e gritos. Newt que, diferente do próprio irmão, não havia sido forjado para guerras, encolheu-se contra o próprio corpo o mais distante possível de tudo. Não conseguia ver a auror, mas sabia que a mesma permanecia de pé e lutando. Podia ouvir seus gritos furiosos. Queenie permanecia caída em frente à cela do ex-lufa-lufa, inconsciente e perigosamente exposta. Pelo que pode notar, havia seguidores da filosofia da "Nova Ordem Mundial" entre os aurores responsáveis pela captura, pois alguns estavam atacando os próprios companheiros.

Newt não sabia que podia se sentir ainda mais aterrorizado até ver o bruxo mais temido do século bem à sua frente, separado por nada mais que simples grades. Grindelwald não pareceu notá-lo, ou deliberadamente não lhe deu grande importância; parecia muito mais interessado na jovem loira que tinha aos pés. O bruxo das trevas sorriu satisfeito e lançou um feitiço de levitação para atrair a jovem para si.

— Não a machuque... — Newt não soube como conseguiu emitir palavras com sentido, dado o pânico que tomava conta de si, mas não pode assistir à cena em silêncio. Era contra sua natureza.

Neste momento, conseguiu atrair a atenção de Grindelwald, que o encarou analiticamente antes de conjurar um alohomora não-verbal contra a cela que abrigava o magizoologista.

— Considere isso como um ato de boa vontade para com a Inglaterra, rapaz. Vá e diga aos seus amiguinhos ingleses que Grindelwald triunfará e que a Europa e todo o mundo florescerá à luz da Nova ordem mundial.

— Por favor, ela...

— Ela virá comigo! — A voz foi cortante, taxativa, e Newt soube neste momento que não haveria como ganhar essa causa. — É valiosa demais para ser simplesmente deixada aqui. — E com um estalo, o bruxo búlgaro e seus seguidores infiltrados desaparataram, deixando o bruxo inglês mais perdido do que de costume.

O que sucedeu após esse grave ataque, Newt nunca pode dizer. Não, ele não pode mesmo. Foi parcialmente obliviado depois de prestar depoimento junto à Popertina e os dois aurores encontrados desacordados na cena. Sem a sua legilimente, os aurores precisaram recorrer ao obsoleto método da _veritaserum_ , que até podia ser eficiente em presos menos espertos, mas falhava miseravelmente quando aplicada em mentes mais privilegiadas. Um grande infortúnio!

Newt conseguiu resolver sua situação nos Estados Unidos: foi deportado para Londres e proibido de pisar em solo americano por 20 anos. Acabou viajando por outros continentes, fazendo o que mais amava e, dessa vez, tomando todas as precauções legais. Conseguiu lançar seu livro e doou parte dos recursos para um projeto experimental de preservação da fauna e flora mágica na Zâmbia, que conheceu durante uma de suas muitas aventuras. Não recuperou seus animais, mas pode estudar cada um deles em seus habitats e com total responsabilidade e segurança.

Popertina nunca mais foi a mesma; continuou trabalhando no quartel de aurores por mais dois anos, obcecada com qualquer mínima pista sobre o paradeiro de sua irmã. Acabou sucumbindo ao estresse e foi afastada do cargo após cruciar durante 4 minutos um suspeito de fazer parte da "Aliança Americana para o Bem Maior", como então se chamava o grupo de apoio aos ideais de Grindelwald nos E.U.A. Passou longos anos como investigadora independente e, tempos depois, quando chegou ao conhecimento público que Grindelwald havia inventado um feitiço avançado que permitia a ele e alguns de seus aliados mais poderosos ler a mente de outras pessoas, Tina finalmente compreendeu a dura realidade: Queenie, sua Queen, não estaria mais ali para ela. Sem nada mais que a prendesse aos E.U.A e com a crescente onda de insegurança e medo que o conflito entre no-majs e bruxos gerava, abandonou o país e viveu o resto dos seus dias na Austrália, onde formou família e fundou o instituto Queenie Goldstein, onde dava aulas de defesa pessoal e técnicas de combate para bruxas em situação de vulnerabilidade.

Grindelwald perdeu a guerra para seu antigo amigo, Dumbledore, mas isso todo mundo que leu História da Magia, de Batilda Bagshot, já sabe. Seu nome, genialidade e legado de horror nunca foram esquecidos. Quando o esconderijo do bruxo das trevas finalmente foi encontrado, alguns pergaminhos com notas pessoais, estratégias de guerra e feitiços e poções originais também puderam ser resgatadas. Entre eles, havia uma descrição detalhada do feitiço para leitura de mentes, com descrição de encantamento (legilimens), movimento de varinha, entre outros detalhes que provavelmente fariam muito mais sentido para a equipe de Inomináveis do que para aquele grupo tático operacional que conduzia as buscas. Outros feitiços muito mais perigosos foram mantidos em sigilo absoluto, escondidos em uma das sessões mais vigiadas e inacessíveis do Departamento de Mistérios, tamanha sua natureza destrutiva e práticas funestas necessárias para execução.

O caso Queenie Goldstein foi classificado, a priori, como sequestro e, posteriormente, como morte presumida. Um memorial foi construído em sua homenagem em um dos jardins da MACUSA e, anos depois, fundada uma organização de proteção aos bruxos com habilidades peculiares que, com a autorização de sua irmã e única parente viva, recebeu seu nome.

Bilbo foi devolvido à fauna europeia, mais precisamente a uma floresta albanesa, e encontrou uma pelúcio fêmea muito jeitosinha. Como o típico macho cavalheiresco dos anos 20, fez a corte e ofereceu um lindo diadema que havia encontrado jogado na mata, ganhando dela a atenção e o direito a acasalar. Viveram felizes e cleptomaníacos para sempre, junto aos seus vinte e poucos filhotinhos bagunceiros.

New, parente distante das fênix, que compartilha com a mesma certas características apreciáveis como fidelidade absoluta, imortalidade e força, foi retido por um período na sede da MACUSA, mas acabou fugindo na primeira oportunidade e buscando seu dono. Permaneceu ao lado de Scamander até a morte deste último, sendo seu paradeiro, após esse marco, desconhecido. Reza a lenda que foi o próprio Newt, munido de toda afinidade e conhecimento em magizoologia, quem instruiu e auxiliou o próprio Alvo Dumbledore no adestramento da famosa fênix a quem o professor de Transfiguração chama de Fawkes.

Jacob foi obliviado por Popertina e sua equipe imediatamente após presenciar a exposição de magia de Newt, por isso sua presença não foi requisitada nesta fanfic. Se tirassem ele da história original também não faria a menor falta e não comprometeria a trama em nadica de nada.

**Fim.**


End file.
